thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan Dimensions
Bakugan Dimensions is an online MMORPG (Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game) game created bySpinMaster. It allows players to brawl online with each other. To get a Bakugan, a DNA code found on Gundalian Invaders Bakugan or Mechtanium Surge Bakugan is needed. It is a simulation of Marucho's Bakugan Interspace in the Anime. To begin playing the game, you are supplied with 3 default Bakugan in the attribute you choose upon setting up an account and an avatar. These three Bakugan do not gain experience and levels as quickly, but can be used without making any purchases. It was announced almost a year later that it would be shut down on June 30, 2011; this was when Mechtanium Surge was thought to have 26 episodes, therefore finishing around the same time. Rumors are circulating that now that there are 46 episodes, Bakugan Dimensions might come back up once again. Click here to go to Bakugan Dimensions. Areas Bakugan Dimensions mainly has the players stay in Bayview. A Player can travel around by clicking their mouse on their destination, or using the Arrow Keys. To Travel to a Different Area, a player must click on the map There are five main areas: The School: The School contains a courtyard, a Leader Board, a DNA console and access to Bakugan Interspace. Their are plenty of Brawlers you can challenge, mostly their G Powers are '650'. The Park: The Park is mainly an area of the woods. It has 3 DNA consoles (One by the sewers, one by the house and one at the square), 1 Leader Board and the Sewers. Downtown: Downtown contains 2 clothing Stores, a Dojo, a portal to Neathia, a Hair Salon, the gear shop, 1 DNA console and 1 Leader Board. In the Downtown Plaza, every Thursday on the Avior Server, Bright Light and one Guest GM brawler will randomly pick brawlers that are in the plaza to brawl them. If you brawl and lose then you get a Special Track jacket. If you win then you get an in-game Clear Avior and the Track Jacket. The Residential: The smallest part of Bayview. There are only 2 NPCs here. Neathia: To get to Neathia, enter Downtown and find the Portal in the Plaza. In Neathia, there are a number of NPCs. Mainly Dan, Fabia, and all the Gundalians. Bakugan Interspace: To get to Interspace, click on the Internet terminal at The School (Next to the DNA console), and click: "Login to Interspace". Bakugan Interspace contains a Plaza and the Stadium. Interspace has a lot of NPCs, mainly Shun, Marucho, and Lord Darkus. Note that some areas have changed since Bakugan Dimensions have been brought down for maintenance and update. News March 1, 2010: The Bakugan Website was updating into the new Gundalian Invaders site, but they still did not launch Bakugan Dimensions. March 5, 2010: There is a new movie now on the site that talks about it. The site also now says "Bakugan Dimensions coming soon" on the main screen. March 19, 2010 and March 20, 2010 : A TV commercial on Cartoon Network, Disney XD, and Nicktoons announced that Bakugan Dimensions is coming April 5, despite it saying it was coming out on March 25 last time. In the commerical, it talked about a contest (the 30 days of winnings) that ended on April 5, the same day that Bakugan Dimensions was going to be released. The contest included many different prizes and a chance at $10,000. * March 29, 2010 : The site said "Bakugan Dimensions enters open Beta". * April 5, 2010 : Bakugan Dimensions has not been released. * June 1, 2010 : Bakugan Dimensions is finally released. * June 2, 2010: Bakugan Dimensions is on Beta testing and later down for maintenance. * June 5, 2010: Bakugan Dimensions is back up. * February 28, 2011: Bakugan Dimensions is down again. * March 1, 2011: Bakugan Dimensions is back up. * April 12, 2011: Bakugan Dimensions is down for maintenance. * April 13, 2011: Bakugan Dimensions is back up once again. * June 20. 2011: Bakugan Dimensions is down for maintenance. * June 30, 2011: Bakugan Dimensions is going to close permanently. (Maybe because it was a failure for SpinMaster) * Other: Bakugan Dimensions regularly goes down to add new waves Of Bakugan/Areas/Acessories. Bakugan Dimensions might come back in the fall as a new game, since Bakugan Dimensions has updated from Gundalian Invaders to Mechtanium Surge and more Bakugan releases in the summer. Background Bakugan Dimensions is a free online world for the computer, where people from all around the world battle, collect Bakugan and battle with other gamers. It resembles Marucho's Bakugan Interspace (Episode: Virtual Insanity), which is the setting of the new TV season for Bakugan, "Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders." New season 3 and season 4 Bakugan have a heat-reveal DNA code that can be entered to upload the exact Bakugan to the game. New Battle Gear, BMAs, BakuNano, Mechtogan, Mechtogan Titans, and BakuSteel Traps also have a DNA code to enter. Players can make their own avatar, which moves around in the online world. You need to make a username and password, and if the user is under 13, a parent needs to make an account and verify the child account. New BakuCoins, found in Season 3 packages of BakuMorph, Card Boosters and Deka Bakugan (Larger sized Bakugan), also have a code to enter online to redeem for online BakuCoin value. Entering DNA codes You can enter a DNA Code found on any Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders or Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Bakugan to reveal a monstrous creature. You can enter the 10-digit DNA Code into any designated DNA Console. There's also a special 3-digit code, that you can find on BakuMeters that gives your avatar a BakuMeter and some Clear Bakugan. All Bakugan entered start out at 400 Gs, and Colossus Bakugan start out at 650 Gs. At the beginning of the game, you get three Bakugan from the Attribute of your choice. These have 300 Gs. For each DNA Code entered for a Bakugan already owned in the game, it will gain 25 Gs. Some Mechtanium Surge Wave 2 Bakugan do not have codes though. However, DNA Codes can only be used once. If you enter a pre-released Bakugan, you will recieve BakuCoins unless SpinMaster entered the code into the system. Servers * Avior * * Coredem * * Dharak * * Lumagrowl * * Strikeflier * * Snapzoid * Phosphos * Helix Dragonoid * Krakix * Akwimos * Hakapoid * Aranaut * Hawktor "*"Servers that are usually available. Gallery Clear HelixDragonoid Open.png 496px-Clear Avior.png IB BS.png PL.png BDodge.png Dylan7.png Connerinhislab.png FC.png 2011-06-12_1516.png Shadowburstimage.jpg bakugandimensions.png Darkshroud.jpg Accelerate...Accelerate.png 489px-Darkus_Ziperator_2.png Screen shot 2011-07-14 at 8.55.38 AM.png Stwin.png Rubanoids.png Helixs.png Whirlingnimbus.jpg Icesheath.jpg Inundate.jpg Windingriver.jpg Haos Strikeflier Closed.png Haos Strikeflier Open.png 366px-Haos Strikeflier.png HaosHawktor.png Battlefield.png Skate Park.jpg Stadium Outside.PNG Card NPC Gill.png Barodius.png QueenSerena.png Shun on Bakugan Dimensions.png Nurzak.png Ren.png 360px-Ventus InfinityHelios.png Ventus InfinityHelios Open.png 655px-Untitled 5.png 655px-Untitled 4.png Me as ChaosCrusader.jpg BD Team.png Cbd0.png BD Zac 10.jpg 2003-01-03 2104.png 2003-01-03 2102.png MewithDrago.JPG Me.JPG 2011-09-27 2011.png 2011-09-27 2010 002.png 2011-09-27 2010 001.png 2011-09-27 2010.png 2011-09-27 2009 002.png 2011-09-27 2009 001.png 2011-09-27 2009.png 2011-09-27 2008 001.png 2011-09-27 2008.png 2011-09-27 2007.png Ventus FaserTitan BD.png Faser3.PNG Faser2.PNG Fase.PNG Dresseh Casual.png Wilda.png Haos PlitheonBD.png 2011-09-27 2118.png 2011-09-27 2012 003.png 2011-09-27 2012 002.png 2011-09-27 2012 001.png 2011-09-27 2012.png 2011-09-27 2011 003.png 2011-09-27 2011 002.png 2011-09-27 2011 001.png Hd dd78132ee85812a3caf2f34f7f15a7fd.jpg 43c9eb74ca9de901edf558839d0c9109.jpg 213368c12ac25c0de48bcc492e60265b.jpg 9c3fc9aca4fc7399d9032236b2a363cc.jpg Pyrus MetaDragonoid Open.png BD tribute.png 2011-05-26 1041.png Mutant Elfin BD 2.jpg Dharakgoyawn.png AquosBolcanononBD.png 337px-Subterra Deezall.png Ventus MutantElfin.png Subterra Glotronoid2.png Subterra Deezall team.jpg SlynixHit.png 254px-SlynixWin.png Pyrus Slynix.png 396px-SlynixAttackPart2.png Darkus FaserTitan.png Darkus FaserTitan Open.png Darkus Fangoid.png 2011-05-26 1204.png Aranaut hit.png Sheath.png Haos Hawktor.png Wildcombustion.jpg Whirlingblaze.jpg Heataura.jpg Flashover.jpg Pyrus Accelerak.png Aquos MercuryDragonoid Open.png 830px-AquosBolcanononBD.png 830px-AquosBraxion.png Pyrus MetaDragonoid Open.png Dimensions banner.png 366px-Haos CyclonePercival.png Category:The Bakugan Wikia Category:Bakugan Dimensions